


How many Wrongs, to make a Right?

by Disoryented



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Omega Qian Kun, Rut, lukun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disoryented/pseuds/Disoryented
Summary: Qian Kun has never had it easy. It seems like life has always been out to get him. Insert Huang Xuxi.
Relationships: Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 192





	How many Wrongs, to make a Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like I wrote this like AWHILE ago, but I wasn't happy with it and I've been sitting for months thinking about what I wanted to do with it. What it was missing and then I found it so HURRAY! FIC! 
> 
> I swear all the ships in NCT will be the end of me.  
> Sorry for mistakes. I swear I read it over 15 times and when I come back to read it there is STILL A MISTAKE ANND REEEE-
> 
> o(^∀^*)o ENJOY!!

Qian Kun has never had it easy. It seems like life has always been out to get him. From him presenting as an omega instead of an alpha, (like everyone expected) to his talents being overshadowed or dismissed by others.  
  
Now don't get him wrong. He was quite happy with his blessings. All the members gave him a home. Treated him fairly and so he learned to take the good with the bad. But unlike happy fairytales, Kun found himself as the supportive side character more often than not. All the time actually.  
  
An example, Johnny having pinned over Ten-, one of the smallest, most beautiful, most talented omega's Kun has ever had the honor of meeting, -and the alpha confessing to him right after he had consulted a Kun that had finally accepted his place in society.  
  
Kun had smiled and said that Johnny could gain anything he ever wanted, and it was true. So instead of being showered in flowers and cheers as the prince and princess get married, Kun ended up being the broken hearted best friend that watched their romance bloom from the side. Yes, Johnny could gain anything he ever wanted, including Kun...  
  
He was happy for his friends. His smiles were genuine. They always are. As he said he took the good with the bad, but because of this he gained a distant personality. It wasn't deliberate. He just ended up acting a certain way since he knew he didn't have much of a chance _ever_.  
  
That changed one day.

The day Huang Xuxi entered his life. They'd been called together for a meeting, plans of NCT coming back with all the members and with it, Jungwoo and Lucas would be joining them. Two fresh trainees who were very popular.  
  
Jungwoo, a fairly large omega, had smiled at him warmly and Kun could tell he would be a fan favorite, but when he stepped to the other, Lucas, or Huang Xuxi, he was surprised. Xuxi was _and_ still is, stunning, the alpha towering over him with large eyes and a handsome face that could leave anyone crying.  
  
Kun had smiled after a moment of shaking his hand, feeling so small under his gaze. Xuxi had cocked his head slightly and smiled shyly, the deep timber of his voice coming out and surprising Kun even more.  
  
"Huang Xuxi. I have-, uhm.. hear a lot about you. Kun right?" His mandarin was moderate, Kun immediately picking up that he had just been learning it.  
  
"Uh yeah. Qian Kun."  
  
And that was the start of a friendship Kun never knew would happen. Xuxi got along much better with Mark, he felt. The two having chemistry and always joking around, but somehow Xuxi was always at his side.  
  
Kun would dote on him and Xuxi would do the most outrageous things that would always make him laugh. Even after Xuxi learned how to communicate in Korean, he never left his side and because of this Kun was getting attached. He realized this when Xuxi would wind up joining him instead of his age mates.  
  
Xuxi would hang around while he worked in the studio or was practicing. Always there in some shape or form and with a start he realized how attached he was when he wanted to snuggle into the alpha's arms. His scent of a pleasant summer day gracing Kun's senses heavily. He gulped looking down at where Xuxi was splayed over the Sofa, lazily watching tv.  
  
"Are you," He started, pulling the alpha's attention. "Are you off your blockers?"  
  
Xuxi's brows furrowed. "Uhm, yeah I ran out. The manager is getting me some tomorrow. It's good too, because my rut is coming up."  
  
Those words made Kun's mouth run dry. Rut. Xuxi in rut. Is that why his scent was so heavy? Something turned in Kun's stomach as he looked down at him, something strong and pleasant, but also frightening.  
  
"Do I smell?"  
  
"No." Kun peeped. He cleared his throat. "Just, don't forget them next time. Okay? Chenle is very sensitive to scents right now."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I'll keep it in mind."  
  
Kun was also sensitive to scents, like that time he had just presented and he caught a whiff of Johnny's strong ocean scent and ended up nearly spiraling out of control, but Xuxi didn't need to know that.  
  
After that he slowly started distancing himself from the alpha, which proved difficult, since Xuxi enjoyed his company and also the other fact that Xuxi was growing into a fine alpha. His frame was strengthening and his looks sharpening as he got older. Kun didn't even know how that was possible.  
  
By the time they formed WayV and debuted together. -Kun having a new set of _cubs_ under him, which Taeyong entrusted to him with a smile and the words _'You'll be a fantastic leader_.'-he was head over heels for the alpha.  
  
Huang Xuxi, strong, tall and with a dashing smile was already engraved in his heart, but.. Kun was the only one that knew. Some would say it was stupid, especially after what happened with Johnny, but Kun couldn't tell him. Couldn't risk losing such a good friend just because he caught feelings, plus he was content with his life.  
  
Xuxi and Sicheng stood in as the Alpha's beside him, while Ten helped him with (as Taeyong called them, because they were new) cubs. The two rowdy alpha's Kunhang and Yangyang, and the shy, but talented omega Dejun.

He was content, happy, but of course. Life had it out for him and after so much had gone right, _something_ had to go wrong. And for all that is good in the world it had to be Huang Xuxi.  
  
  
  
His breath hitched as the six foot giant that is Huang Xuxi pinned him to the wall, ravaging his neck. His skin tingled where he had left love bites, sure that his skin would be riddled in purple and red marks this time tomorrow.  
  
"Xuxi," Kun whimpered, the overwhelming scent of a hot summer day dimming his senses by the second. Usually Xuxi's scent was calming, like a relaxing day spent indoors watching tv or playing board games, but now in his heated state it was like a scorching fire, burning and withering everything it touched.  
  
"Xuxi," Kun tried again, pushing against the others chest. "Xuxi please," he begged as the latter inhaled his scent and rut against him, hips rough and Kun's breath hitched again as he felt his throbbing member.  
  
"You smell good," Xuxi growled against his neck. Large hands trailing down Kun's torso, kneading the skin under the shirt he had pushed up.

Being touched by him was like fire, nights of wishing for his touches to linger more had not prepared him for the actual power they would hold. "You smell so fucking good."  
  
And oh. Kun loved his voice. As deep as the ocean and as gruff as the Pacific's waves, ruthless yet calming in a way. He had gone hour listening to his stories and his giggles. Hear him rapping, singing. Heard him when he was sick and when he woke up in the morning. He savored all that was Huang Xuxi.  
  
No. He had to focus. He didn't want this. _Right?_ He loved Xuxi. He loved him deeply, dearly. He would do anything for him, anything to help him, but not like this.  
  
He bit his lip. "Xuxi, you're not yourself, please," he begged for the nth time. He didn't want this. He didn't want Xuxi to regret his actions. Regret being with him, but he was slipping. His own arousal rearing its head for the man that filled his life with joy. The man he'd longed to touch for so long.  
  
"I need to get you your suppressants, there is still some ti-," the word died in his throat as Xuxi grasped his neck roughly. His mouth fell open slightly as his back rid up the wall, breath hitching at how strong the alpha actually was. Strength he admired, he loved. His eyes widened when he couldn't feel the ground anymore, breath cutting ever so slightly.  
  
"I'm going to fuck you so hard," the alpha growled against his ear. "Fill you up good, so you can finally be fat with my pups. Right Kun?" The man questioned, pulling away, his eyes red as a wolfish grin graced his beautiful features and Kun could feel the last of his sanity slipping away as he gave a pliant nod to the alpha, resolve crumbling at the silent command to obey.  
  
  
  
  
Kun wailed gripping onto the tousled sheets underneath him. He didn't know how they got there. He didn't know how long it had been. All he could focus on was the girth of Xuxi's cock dragging against his walls as his pelvis smacked repeatedly against Kun's raised ass, the sound going hand in hand with the headboard banging and Kun's racing heart.  
  
He grit his teeth, whining as he came again, coating his stomach for the.. he didn't even know anymore, mind delirious.  
  
Xuxi laughed, deep and sexy. "That's a good omega, such a slut for my cock."  
  
And then Kun was on his back, being rammed into again as Xuxi held the back of his knees. He frantically clawed at the alpha’s stomach, head tilting back at how oversensitive he was. Tears brimmed on his lashes again as he moaned repeatedly. His throat dry and mind all but mush. Only focusing on Xuxi and Xuxi and Xuxi and - "Fuuuuuck" he let out earning a growl from the larger man. His head falling to the side as he cried, because God it felt even better than he imagined. It was so good he think he might actually die.  
  
The small voice that was shouting at him that this was wrong had faded long ago. Drowned in the way Xuxi thrust into him, hungry, wanting, needing and Kun couldn't fight his desire, even if Xuxi was rough and fucked him like he was worth nothing, even if Xuxi didn't actually see him. He saw Xuxi and by God he wanted him even if he couldn't have him. Even if he couldn't take it.  
  
"You love that huh?” Xuxi asked biting his lip as he continued to pump into Kun's tight heat. Kun's head snapped forward, eyes locking with Xuxi's but at the sight of him his lips just fell open, a repeated stream of "Ah-Ah-Ah" leaving his agape mouth at each thrust.  
  
He couldn't do this. Fuck. It was too much for his soul. Xuxi slightly over him, eyes feral, hair sticking to his forehead, muscles flexing at each thrusts. Hands burning into his skin, bruises already present and sure to leave more by the way the alpha had him in a vice grip.  
  
"You ready for my knot baby?" Xuxi grunted and Kun's eyes widened slightly at the question. Knot... his knot that had been repeatedly pushing against Kun's rim. His knot oh my G-. A choked moan escaped his throat as Xuxi pushed himself onto him.  
  
Kun's hands reflexively landing on the larger male’s shoulders and nails digging into the tan skin. He let out a cry as Xuxi's knot spread him open, stretched him apart. Tears sprung into his eyes again and he shuddered, nails clutching for dear life. Xuxi grind against him roughly, effectively locking them together with a grunt.  
  
"Good, good omega, take it all" Xuxi praised as he grind against a whimpering Kun, peppering kisses over his face, down his jaw, inhaling deeply.  
  
He frantically chased his release, large body whining down as he inhaled what was probably Kun's frozen scent, nearly drowned out by Xuxi's even in Kun's state. He seemed so close, desperately clinging to the omega as he growled out and Kun ever the saint, pulled him close. Wrapped his arms around him and cried into his ear.   
  
"Xuxi-alpha-I love you, I love you. I love you so much-God." Kun hiccupped between breaths and Oh.. _Oh-fuck_. Xuxi's scent spiked and he harshly sunk his teeth into Kun's neck. The latter screamed at the sudden pain, triggering his own orgasm. His cock twitched furiously, nothing able to come out anymore and he felt Xuxi's load spilling into him. The alpha growling on his neck as he filled Kun to the brim.  
  
Xuxi grunted as he rode out his orgasm, rutting against Kun slightly. Licking the blood that was tricking from where he claimed him. A satisfied growl reverberated in his chest and he nuzzled Kun's neck, but then he froze.  
  
He lifted himself abruptly, eyes blinking rapidly, the red fading back into deep brown, as they darted around. His breath hitched as he looked down at a completely fucked out Kun. The man blinking up at him slowly, eyes heavy with exhaustion and voice whining lowly.  
  
"Xu..xi.”  
  
Xuxi's eyes fell to his scarred neck. "K-Kun?" he let out breathlessly, panic filling his large orbs. "No, no, what did I-" His eyes darted down their locked bodies and back up to Kun's droopy ones.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he started his heavy voice starting to shake as tears filled his eyes.  
He looked at the claim mark. "I- ..." he shut his eyes gritting his teeth in shame.  
  
"It's okay," Kun finally mumbled hoarsely, unaware that Xuxi couldn’t hear him. A small weak smile played on his lips. "I've always wanted to be yours." He fell into slumber then, feeling warm tears fall on his face.  
  
He awoke again when he felt slight stirring. His body felt heavy so he must not have been asleep for long. He had always been a light sleeper. He grumbled, opening his eyes.   
  
"Xuxi?" He questioned, spotting the man at the end of the bed, facing away from him.  
  
"I'm so deeply sorry. I didn't-, I wanted-" His voice shook.  
Kun frowned...  
  
"No, I'm sorry..," he started. Xuxi looked over his shoulder. His tousled hair and tanned back creating shadows in the dimply lit room.  
  
"I'm sorry it was me, you don't need to feel obligated to look after me." There was a pause as he decided what the best course of action would be for them, before he continued with, "We can keep it a secret… No one needs to know you claimed me."  
  
"What? Why??" Xuxi questioned turning around on the bed. "Why aren't you mad!? I claimed you against your will! I raped-" he bit his lip looking at Kun, eyes sorrowful and Kun never wanted to see them like that. "Why Kun- _ge_? I don't deserve your kindness."  
  
Kun smiled softly. "I told you didn't I?"

 _I love you_.

He cast his eyes down. There was no reason for him to keep it a secret now, if it would give Xuxi a reason to accept this, a reason to not blame himself. He'd do it.  
  
 _I've loved you... for a long time now._

The words were on the tip of his tongue as tears sprung in his eyes. "This-," he choked back a sob. "I-"  
  
 _I can't do this. I can't lose him. Xuxi._  
  
"I-," he started again, but he was cut off by Xuxi's lips on his. Hard before he pulled away with a gasp.  
  
"I love you too," Xuxi choked out through sobs, gathering Kun in his arms. "I love you, I love you, I love you Kun," he whispered repeatedly, tears rolling down his face and mingling with Kun's.  
  
It hit him like a wave, so unexpected and so overwhelming that he started sobbing as well, breath hitching. His arms wrapping around Xuxi as his chest constricted, before soaring.  
  
"Please, please," Xuxi begged. "Don't ever be sad again. Don't ever keep your feelings bottled up _ge_."  
  
"God it hurts," he sobbed, breath hitching in Kun's ear. Kun couldn't help clutching his arms tighter around Xuxi's waist.  
  
They cried together, all of their emotions spilling into each other uncontrollably. All the memories searing and colliding into each other as their bond finally locked together, twist together forever.  
  
It was unable to do so in their sorrow and guilt, but finally, finally it shot up Kun's spine and spread along his entire body, just as Xuxi jolted against him, tense muscles relaxing.  
  
The slumped down against each other and Xuxi nuzzled his neck silently. They cried until they couldn’t anymore and ended up just laying there in each other’s arms.  
  
"Omega," Xuxi whispered out before he pulled away. His eyes were soft, tears caught on his lashes.  
  
"Kun."  
  
Kun blinked up at him, a smile spreading along his face. _Alpha._  
  
"Xuxi. I love you."  
  
Xuxi leaned in and kissed him then, lips soft on his as he pulled Kun impossibly closer. Words weren't needed to express his feelings, because his soul said it all.  
  
 _I love you._  
  
Life had it out for Kun, but maybe, even if everything went wrong, maybe it had to for him to feel so _right._

[Twitter|](https://twitter.com/disoryented) [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Disoryented)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I had wanted to write a LuKun for some time and hopefully I can write more. Cough Kun alpha COUGH.  
> Anyway have a great day! <3


End file.
